


Take it to the Grave

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the three sentence prompt "Arrow, Tommy, can't show his grief properly because he and Oliver were a secret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it to the Grave

When the _Queen's Gambit_ sinks, Tommy is allowed to be upset over the loss of his friend, but he's not allowed to weep the way he wants, to mourn the way he would like, to reminisce about his favourite memories of Oliver the way Thea and Moira and others do.

He can't talk about the weekend in Tijuana when they barely saw the outside of their hotel room, or the way Oliver's smile used to light up Tommy's life, or admit "I lost the only man I ever loved", because they had been keeping their relationship under wraps.

"I'll take it to the grave," Tommy had promised Oliver, and yet he is the one left standing, alone and bereft, beside an empty coffin, with a heart full of secret pain.

original prompt/fill [x](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4538851#cmt4538851)


End file.
